Solid-state light emitting diodes (LEDs) have greatly improved over the last several years. In fact, LEDs outperform the A19 incandescent light bulb in terms of lifetime and efficiency. As a result, LEDs are candidates for replacing the commonly used, yet inefficient, incandescent light bulbs for general lighting applications. However, surface-mount LEDs emit light in a substantially Lambertian pattern which is much more directional than the quasi-isotropic light emitted from an incandescent light bulb.